Episode 9
NO U PT 2 EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Mariothemovie scenes are shown from the [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ep.8 no u|previous episode].] Ismail: - Previously, on The Adventures of Ismail... A mysterious power outage occured in the base that the group has never used before! A mysterious man came in, who calls himself Leetdoom. He repaired the electricity and joined our anti-demon group. We discovered that Queen Lilith could possibly be hiding within our base. We split up to search the base for where she could be. Leetdoom: - And suspicion rates are low. intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, Aingeru, Hayden, and Aiden.] Ismail: - The episode starts here! Leetdoom, and David are seen crawling through an airvent. Ismail: - No sign of her here... Leetdoom: - (thinking) I can't believe they really fell for this. David: - (whispering) Hey, Ismail, are you sure we should trust this Let's Dumb guy? Ismail: - I think his name is Leetdoom, and of course we should! He had a clipboard, David, a clipboard. Besides, he seems to know quite a bit about you-know-who, so he could be helpful, y'know? David: - But that's just it. He knows a bit about Lilith, meaning he might be- crawls faster and gets between Ismail and David. Leetdoom: - Mind to share with me the discussion? David: - We were just talking about... pasta. Leetdoom: - (thinking) Darn it. That means they're on to me. I can tell. I'm gonna have to do something about this. Leetdoom: - Hey, guys, look over there! I think I see her! points to the left, and creates a hole beneath Ismail and David. The two then fall into Peira's room, where Mason is digging through Peira's drawers while Peira and Aingeru look for secret entrances for where Lilith could be hiding. They all look behind them and see David and Ismail on the floor. Leetdoom slowly falls down onto the ground. Leetdoom: - Hai guiz. Peira: - What just happened? Mason: - Guys! I thought you knew better than to do it in the vents! The whole house will smell like d***s for weeks! David: - I think...the air vent broke. Heh. and David lose consciousness. Mason: - You bastard, those were our friends! Leetdoom: - Our friends? They accused me of lying about Lilith being in your- Okay, joke time's over. suddenly flies into the air, and dark wind surrounds him. Long, black wings grow from his back, and white fangs grow from his mouth. Then, claws form at the end of his fingers. Leetdoom's voice is now deeper, as well. Mason: - You're a vampire!? Leetdoom: - What? No! I'm a demon, a demon! Also, you can call me a "troll" if you want to. Aingeru: - A demon!? You're my natural enemy! Peira: - I still don't understand the situation. Leetdoom: - God, you're idiots! I'm truly a spy sent by Lilith! Mason: - Can't say I didn't expect that. Aingeru: - Another spy? Peira: - The sh*t. Leetdoom: - ...No u. charges at the three, and they quickly jump out of the way. Leetdoom then turns around. Mason: - Peira, I'm gonna have to borrow the light from your ceiling lightbulb thing, if you don't mind! Peira: - Go for it, the rest of my room is gonna be screwed up, anyway. Mason: - Kay. puts his hands up, and absorbs light from the lightbulb on the ceiling. The room is now completely dark, aside from small lights from the window. Mason: - THE POWER! THE POWER IS SURGING THROUGH ME! Peira: - Uh, okay. Mason: - I need a minute to charge all this light-ness. Then, I can use my Brilliant Mind attack. begins striking Leetdoom with his sword. Leetdoom takes a small amount of damage. Leetdoom scratches Aingeru, sending him to the ground. Peira flies up and punches Leetdoom directly in the stomach. Leetdoom falls down and covers where he was punched. Mason: - Ready! Peira and Aingeru: - Just do it! Mason: - Kay. small ball of light forms in Mason's hand. He throws the ball at Leetdoom, making him captured in the ball completely. The ball flies up, and explodes, making no trace of Leetdoom remain. Mason: - That was almost too easy. Peira: - Yeesh, talk about overpowered. Mason: - I guess that's worth a kiss, right? Peira: - Ha! Mason: - Anyway, let's not hire any more members, kay? Aingeru: - Let's see how long that lasts. ball of darkness appears where the Brilliant Mind attack had exploded, and Leetdoom emerges from it. Leetdoom: - Did you really think that was my end? I'm much better than that. Mason: - Honestly, yes. I'm getting sick of you and your lack of actual personality. Leetdoom: - No u. charges at the three once again, when Ismail gets up and kicks Leetdoom in the back of the head. Leetdoom crashes into the wall, forming a hole between Mason's room and Peira's room. Mason: - YES! Peira: - Why, Ismail!? gets up, and is extremely dizzy. Leetdoom: - Screw this. I quit! jumps out of the window in Peira's room, and runs away into the horizon. Mason: - That was dumb. Ismail: - What happened? I wasn't awake half the time. Peira: - It turns out that he was a spy for Lilith. gets up. David: - I told you guys! Mason: - He seemed so cool to me, though! walks in, carrying bags of food. Tucker: - I'm back with the GROCERIES! Did I miss anything important? [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme|Ending Theme] plays, showing the main characters.] Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail